Entender
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Había algo que no lograba entender. Todo él en sí mismo era un enigma en el cuál nunca se había parado a pensar demasiado pero ahora... Ahora, de pronto, parecía valer la pena pararse a pensarlo.


No sé de dónde ha salido esto, palabra xD. De pronto estaba viendo una serie tranquilamente esta mañana y me dió un acceso de inspiraicón de esos míticos y hasta que terminé el fic no dejé de escribir. Lo cierto es que el resultaod puede parecer un tanto raro, sobre todo porque en origen crei que iba a ser un drabble (si, el tiro me ha salido por la culata) pero creo que me gusta el resultado. Insinua una idea sobre la relación de Toris e Ivan que me gusta mucho: cómo Toris intenta entenderle y puede llegar a hacerlo, más o menos.

Ah, para variar el titulo es improvisado porque no se me ocurría nada. De pronto tuve uno genial, de esos buenos, pero se me olvidó xD.

**Advertencia: **Contiene un tanto de Lituania/Rusia y un poco de Lituania/Polonia.

* * *

**·**

**Entender**

**·**

Iba muy apurado de tiempo. En una hora, como muy tarde, tendría que comenzar a cocinar la cena. Como muy tarde. Y aún le faltaban mil y un cosas por hacer. No debería haberlo dejado para el último momento, se dijo, y, realmente, no lo había hecho. El problema era que aquel día estaba maldito o algo parecido: no había tenido ni pizca de suerte.

Mientras se apresuraba con la ropa que le quedaba por planchar, Lituania recordó cómo se había despertado. Había sido agradable. Encontrarse a Feliks sonriendo frente a él.

-O sea, como que tienes que levantarte ya, tonto.

Antes de que pudiera hacerse a la idea de que el rubio estaba, en efecto, frente a él y no era producto del sueño que había tenido aquella noche, el polaco le agarró de la mueca tirando de él con su típico entusiasmo.

-¡Y-ya voy! –replicó el moreno saliendo de la cama a trompicones. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse con Letonia, a su lado, pero logró no despertarle. Una vez con los pies en el suelo pudo notar, descalzo, el frío que siempre hacía en aquella casa. Pero ese frío parecía lejano al ver a Polonia frente a él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como que me he colado, ¿cómo si no iba a estar aquí? Deberías saberlo, Toris, ese tirano que tienes en casa no quiere que te vea –Feliks hinchó las mejillas-. Me parece fatal. ¡Tú y yo deberíamos vernos todos los días!

No sabía cómo el mundo le había concedido aquellos momentos, ¿acaso Rusia no estaba en casa? Pero no preguntó: no quería romper el hechizo. Se dejó arrastrar por Feliks a la cocina y mientras éste hablaba sin cesar sentado a la mesa, preparó café y bollos para desayunar. No sabía cuánto estuvo con él, ni había mirado el reloj, hasta que cerró la puerta mientras el polaco se iba, entusiasmado por verle y deseando repetirlo pronto, soltando improperios contra Braginski.

Cuando la figura de Feliks se perdió en el horizonte Toris cerró por fin la puerta, girándose. En el reloj de la cocina, de agujas, vio que era cerca ya de mediodía. ¿Tan tarde? No sabía a que hora le había levantado Feliks de sorpresa pero se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

En ese instante apareció Estonia y resultó que, si, Rusia había pasado la noche fuera y no volvería hasta el final de la tarde. Esas eran buenas noticias. Un día de calma. Si lo hubiera sabido le habría dicho a Feliks que se quedase a comer con ellos tres.

-Ah, no. No puedo –se apresuró a atajarle Eduard.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Salgo.

-¿Y eso? –no era frecuente que Estonia pasase el día fuera. No era frecuente que ninguno de los bálticos lo hiciera; por decirlo así no tenían esa clase de privilegio.

-Voy a aprovecha para hacer una visita a Suecia y Finlandia –dijo con total naturalidad el mediano.

Lituania sabía que Estonia tenía buenas relaciones con los nórdicos de modo que asintió. No recordaba la última vez que debía haberlos visto, dejando a un lado las, pocas, reuniones a las que habían ido con Rusia, y siempre vigiados por el gigante ruso. Le vendría bien reavivar amistades.

Lamentablemente eso le dejaba más trabajo a el. Trabajo que no había hecho durante la mañana. Preparó una comida sencilla para Raivis y para él y después se puso a hacer las cosas. Letonia le ayudó un rato, con tareas del jardín especialmente pero hico tan buen día que, sin que sirviera de precedente le dejó tomarse la tarde libre.

Más trabajo para mí, pensó el lituano al ver a Raivis perderse por el sendero que llevaba fuera del recinto de la mansión. Suspiró. Merecía la pena, eso sí.

Siguió haciendo las cosas: poner la lavadora, limpiar los platos, organizarte el correo que había llegado dejando la mayoría sobre la mesa de Ivan, sin cotillear por mucha curiosidad que sintiera, limpiar los cristales… y ahora planchar.

Cuando había comenzado con la plancha, había sonado la puerta principal. Creyendo que sería alguno de los otros dos fue allí y resultó que no era ni Estonia ni Letonia, si no Rusia. Le saludó educadamente, pensando que llegaba pronto pero sin ocurrírsele decir nada en voz alta. Recogió su abrigo, escuchando las lacónicas respuestas del ruso sin molestarle pero preguntándose, en el fondo, que debía de rondar su mente y que había hecho el resto del día.

Alguna reunión urgente, consideró por fin.

-La cena estará dentro de dos horas –prometió, aún sin saber cómo iba a terminar de hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente.

Ivan asintió sin más, encerrándose en su cuarto. ¿habría pasado algo? No tenía forma de saberlo y… no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Lo que disgustaba o simplemente contrariaba en lo más mínimo a Rusia acababan pagándolo los bálticos y, de alguna forma en especial, él.

Continuó con la plancha y después organizó la cocina, comenzando a poner la cena en el fuego, retrasando el momento de tener que entrar en la habitación de Rusia para dejar la ropa planchada en el armario. No le había terminado de gustar la expresión en la cara de Ivan al llegar. No era malhumorada ni nada más bien era… no, tampoco era tranquila. Pensativa. Como si hubiera algo a lo que diera vueltas y no le alegrase, pero tampoco le enfadase como solía… No lograba identificarlo.

Incapaz de retrasar más el momento cogió en brazos el montón de ropa, en su mayoría de invierno, y llamó con suavidad a la puerta de Rusia. No recibió respuesta. Tal vez había ido al salón… aunque estaba casi seguro de no haber oído más ruidos de los que hacía él mismo en la casa. Igualmente se atrevió a abrir con lentitud la puerta, una rendija. Adentro estaba oscuro, se dio cuenta deque las cortinas estaban echadas y buscó con laminada a Ivan. Confundido lo vio tumbado en la cama, ¿dormido? Abrió un poco más la puerta, entrando sin hacer ruido para acercarse de puntillas al armario y abrirlo. Colocó la ropa en las perchas y cajones del mueble y se disponía a salir de allí cuando no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse a la cama, a Ivan.

El ruso estaba dormido, tal y como le había parecido antes. Era una imagen un tanto escalofriante y sorprendente: ver el rostro tranquilo de Rusia, con esos ojos violáceos que parecían verlo todo cerrados y una impresión casi de paz. Pero no era paz, ¿verdad? Se parecía a lo que había visto cuando Ivan había vuelto a casa y repentinamente supo que era.

Tristeza.

Como si una idea le rondase y fuese triste. No como para llorar pero si terca e insistente. Le recordó a la cara que decían sus hermanos que él ponía cuando pensaba en el pasado y en su futuro.

Se había arrodillado sin darse cuenta junto a la cama, quedando a la altura de la cara de Rusia. Éste seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, o eso parecía. Pero no creía que fingiese dormir, no en aquel caso.

Bajó la mirada a través del cuerpo de Ivan hasta detenerse en su pecho. Dormía con las manos replegadas, junto al hombro. Parecía un niño, pensó de pronto y estuvo a punto de reírse al ocurrírsele aquello. Sí, era una buena comparación. Un niño grande y triste por alguna razón.

Afuera el viento golpeó la ventana y se sobresaltó, girándose. Pero la cortina seguía en su sitio y el viento seguía atrapado en el exterior, sin alcanzarles. No podía olvidar que aquel era el territorio de Ivan, Rusia… Como si, a pesar de dormir, siguiera sabiendo lo que hacía, pensó, asustado. Que… que tontería, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Aquello no era posible. Pero, si tan seguro estaba de que no lo era, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirar de reojo, ahora inquieto y nervioso, la ventana? Trató de olvidar aquel golpe de viento fortuito que parecía casi planeado y se levantó para irse. Aquella habitación nunca le había gustado y ahora, tras aquello, parecía aún más amenazadora…

Echaba de menos a Feliks. Seguro que él se habría reído de su miedo.

El pasado. Y el futuro. Una expresión tan levemente triste.

Se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta.

-Es el invierno, ¿verdad? –musitó, demasiado bajo, volviéndose hacia Ivan de pronto. No sabía que estaba diciendo ni pensando pero no podía detener a su mente ahora que había agarrado tan firmemente una idea. Tenía que acabarla, por disparatada que fuera.

Terminó de volverse hacia Ivan, Rusia. Porque esa impresión al notar el viento no era tan descabellada, creía. Porque aquel si era el territorio de Ivan, era él también. Moscú y San Petersburgo, y la nieve que caía sobre ellas, y la gente andando por el metro, y las llanuras de Siberia.

E Ivan odiaba el invierno. Cuando llegaba él siempre miraba a través de la ventana, durante tardes enteras además y Toris ya no preguntaba, acostumbrado a esperar las actitudes más extrañas de su señor y, de vez en cuando, él lo decía ne voz alta, mirando por la ventana la ventisca. Odio el frío, la nieve… cómo lo cubre todo.

Lo decía como un niño grande, aunque era un niño que ya sabía que había cosas que, solo con desearlas no cambian.

Se agachó de nuevo a su lado. Ivan seguía durmiendo y, ¿Toris, qué haces? Estás loco, deberías dar media vuelta e irte ya antes de que se despierte y te descubra haciendo ¿el qué?

Era el invierno, pensó de nuevo, apartando las manos de Rusia. Ya no le parecía que estuvieran junto al hombro, si no sobre el corazón. Apoyó con suavidad una mano sobre la tela que lo cubría. Le dio la impresión de notar su latido por debajo. Profundo y rítmico, lento y tranquilo.

Ahí estaba el invierno. Porque Ivan era Rusia y Rusia era el invierno. No era algo que nadie pudiera evitar. Así era y así debía ser.

Y, por un momento fugaz, le dio la impresión de entender. De entender aquella mirada violeta, aquella expresión ora triste, ora alegre y despreocupada y ora enfadada.

Y de repente desapareció. Todo seguía igual. El viento seguía sereno afuera e Ivan dormía, sin haberse dado cuenta de nada de aquello pero Lituania se levantó, mirándole. Descubrió, cuando le tocó los labios una lágrima propia, que estaba llorando en silencio. ¿Por qué? Era una tontería de pregunto: lo sabía aunque el motivo exacto, aquella claridad que había tenido por unos instantes, se hubiera desvanecido tan rápido cómo había llegado…

-Rusia… -musitó, volviéndose.

Era hora de salir de ahí. Pero al salir de la habitación y oír, en el mismo momento, abrirse la puerta de afuera y alcanzar a escuchar las voces de Eduard y Raivis que acababan de llegar al parecer juntos, se dio cuenta de que quería entender aquello que, brevemente, había logrado atisbar en Ivan. No sabía ahora mismo que era pero quería comprenderlo y saber por qué era como era, porque por un momento lo había sabido y ahora quería volver a saberlo.

Pero eso sería luego.

-Ey,Toris –Raivis fue a abrazarle. El devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó el niño y tras él Estonia sonrió, contento.

-Me alegro de que lo halláis pasado bien porque vais a tener que ayudarme –aún quedaban cosas por terminar aquel día.

No miró hacia atrás mientras bajaban al primer piso pero no era necesario. Ahora había cosas que hacer y mañana también, pero también tendría sus momentos libros y, al fin y al cabo, ¿no trabajaba, vivía y comía, bajo el mismo techo que Rusia? Sabía que iba a ser complicado cumplir aquel nuevo objetivo pero tenía tiempo más que suficiente y Toris era alguien paciente.


End file.
